In the relevant art, host applications for supporting authentication and secure messaging functions involving the use of security tokens lack a uniform programming framework which has largely resulted in development of proprietary applications. The proprietary nature of these applications limits the ability to provide a uniform approach in the development and implementation of security applications. Vendors prefer to provide end-to-end solutions which generally work well with there own applications but are difficult to configure and maintain when combined with software and/or firmware provided by others.
Efforts to address interoperability of host security applications have focused primarily on resolving specific compatibility issues rather than providing a uniform programming framework in which to develop security applications. Little effort has been made to provide a standardized framework for a host computer system which allows applications developed by different providers to be installed without encountering interoperability issues. To date, the majority of attention has been focused on developing customized security token applications rather than on the host applications intended to interface with the security token applications.
For example, one vendor may excel at providing user authentication mechanisms using dynamic passwords while another may excel at providing certain types of biometric authentication mechanisms such as fingerprint reading, while another may excel at providing biometric iris scanning mechanisms.
However, in the relevant art it is generally difficult to mix vendor products due to compatibility issues and the non-modular nature of security applications deployed. While efforts have been made to standardize certain portions of the host security applications, the majority of host security applications available today intend to provide the entire solution rather than allowing a potential customer to pick and choose the most cost effective application(s) to meet a particular security requirement. The vendor's host security applications are specifically written to interface with the vendor's security token applications. Compatibility with other vendor products being of secondary importance.
Therefore, what is needed is a uniform host applications framework for deployment on a host computer system which allows interoperability of host security applications, allows modularization of host security applications and interfaces with security tokens having a compatible internal framework.